Destroying Myself
by Bl00deh Switch
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Possible format problems Summer time for Clive was a nice break. It was too bad his friends came bearing bad news about his daughter! Will he jump to the chance to save her? rr!
1. Clip my wounded Wings

Destroying Myself  
  
by: bl00deh switch  
  
It was the middle of august and summer was dwindling away with each passing event. The weeks were fast but the days were slow, and Clive Winslett found himself lying on the faded grass just seconds away from Humphreys Peak. His mind was busy with complex thoughts, his ears listening to the small chanting voice of his young daughter as she played amongst a small bed of flowers that had recently grown from a small amount of seeds Florina had given him during his time as a hero. His eyes were busy aswell, just staring off at a small golden feather that rested in his hand. Clive was eager to spend time with Kaitlyn since his friends had taken her to Baskar, and to Boot Hill aswell.  
  
"...Hm... Flowers flowers, I love you..."   
  
Clive had to smile when he heard her fumble for a new song to murmur, and when she finished the short verse she stood to her feet and skipped the short distance to her father. Clive knew it was coming, and he smiled in mild amusement at the moment. Her voice came, as it was expected, in a quiet 'Can you do me a favor' voice that she had gotten from her mother.  
  
"Daddy.....?" Kaitlyn asked, and Clive was instantly greeted by golden locks of hair in his face while she knelt over him with a pleading look in her sky-blue eyes. With a free hand he brushed her hair behind her small ears and sat up with a small effort, and he was about to ask her what she had wanted, but was instantly scared out of his wits by a surprising 'Boo!' accompanied by two strong hands on his shoulders. Clive didn't shriek, but he definitely flinched, cowered, and if given more time to think he would have shielded Kaitlyn from whatever menace he was to face. Kaitlyn fell in a fit of giggles, and the green-haired man turned his head to see the culprit.  
  
"Gallows Carridine... I should have guessed." He said with an amused look on his face. Gallows joined Kaitlyn in her laughter and Clive was still getting over the shock from before, his eyes assuring him that the three of his companions had all come together.   
  
"How is everybody?" Clive asked while the silver-haired male and the girl were within earshot. Virginia had an amused look on her face while she supressed giggles, and she stopped short once reaching the gang.  
  
Jet stopped a bit before, his face not showing the slightest sign of amusement while his arms crossed indifferently across his chest.  
  
"Sorry about Gallows... We tried to stop him..." Virginia greeted Clive with cheer, and in all his years of living with women, he could sense that it was a forced gesture. The tall baskar placed a hand on Virginia's shoulder, suddenly serious while he did so. The girl nodded at him and knelt down near Kaitlyn, who had also stopped giggling.  
  
"Hey Kaitlyn... How about you show me the new kittens?" Virginia smiled when Kaitlyn took her hand and practically dragged her all the way to the house.  
  
Clive watched the scene unfold with mild curiousity, and when Kaitlyn and Virginia were out of sight, he looked back up at Gallows.  
  
"What was that all about?" His question was serious, and sensing the situation began nervously toying with the feather in his hand. The green-haired man still sat in the grass, legs crossed while he wondered what could be wrong.  
  
Gallows cleared his throat and looked back at Jet before answering the question.  
  
The said Baskar kicked mindlessly at a nearby rock, his blue eyes setting upon the small bed of dandelions that Kaitlyn had been tending to.  
  
"There's a... This thing......" His eyes went serious, and he nervously clenched his fists, finally watching Clive. He continued.  
  
"Look- before you get angry, I wan't you to know that we had no idea Kaitlyn would be harmed." Gallows seemed frightened when Clive was on his feet in an instant, sudden alarm striking his usually calm features. The feather was forgotten, and it was being crushed in Clive's concerned fist.  
  
"What are you talking about...?" He asked unsurely, half-ready to order them to leave him if they had planned on scaring him like that. Sneaking up on him was one thing, but bringing his family into the joke was going too far. Gallows was about to speak again, but knowing he may say the wrong thing, Jet piped in from his earshot distance.  
  
"He's talking about the monster that attacked us in Baskar might have infected her with a something." Jet's voice seemed calm, and he probably expected Clive not to react as he did so. The green-haired man took a deep breath and sighed, swallowing hard and trying to sort out what he had just been told. This was something new, and Clive somehow knew there was a catch to the nice summer vacation he had been celebrating.  
  
"What kind of something...?" He asked, not wanting to make eye cotnact with the other two. Jet took a few steps away when Virginia joined them. She saw that the news had been broken and placed a warm hand on Clive's shoulder. She felt him flinch at first, but upon realizing who it was he sighed.  
  
"Some kind of poison... Granny knows what it's called... We can find the antidote, if there is one, through her." Gallows offered. It wasn't much but it was all he could do. Clive was slightly determined, and he pulled away from Virginia's hand, clenching his fists tighter.  
  
He knew this meant he had to leave home, leave his family again, but it was for their cause.  
  
"Then we mustn't tell Catherine... I don't want to break her heart."  
  
When they all agreed, Clive feigned stability while joining his wife and daughter with his companions in tow.  
  
Before entereing the house, he took a deep breath and got himself together. Finally he grew comfortable to enter, and he did so, watching as Catherine and Kaitlyn knelt over a small cardboard box full of kittens.  
  
Virginia snuck a few glances at Jet and Gallows while watching Clive confront his family and tell them that he was, once again, joining his friends for a life-threatening disaster... All the while she thought 'we shouldn't have told him...'  
  
But now it was too late.  
  
[A/N: How do you like it so far? I have no home comp, so bear with me. This is chapter one, 'Clip my Wounded Wings' r/r! XD] 


	2. Train Ride to Hell

Destroying Myself  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I donÕt own WA3, are you crazy?!  
  
---  
  
An innocent mewing of the kitten that was placed in CliveÕs hands made him smile. He couldnÕt feel the soft fur of the baby through his gloves, but he could make an accurate guess that it was very soft indeed. The man sighed, staring at the small snowy-white kitten for a moment before Catherine gently stole it back and placed it in the box. He had to admit, he was at first confused, but Catherine stood up from her place next to Kaitlyn and stood beside him, ready to explain the useless summer conversation.  
  
ÒShe was getting a little nervous with you holding her baby so high in the air.Ó A warm smile was on her face and she shifted closer to Clive, not noticing the other people who waited solemnly at the front door. Clive took a moment to regain himself and get directly to the point. He felt horrible leaving his family, especially if it meant not seeing Kaitlyn. Clive knew it sounded selfish, but he needed his daughter around to keep him sane. Without her, he doubted he would be able to go on.  
  
ÒCatherine...Ó He turned his body to face her, hands on her shoulders so all attention was on him. Clive sighed, not wanting to tell her enough to make her worry. Kaitlyn could be heard yawning from near the box, suddenly tired though she had slept a long time in the night. Catherine gave a questioning glance at her husband, seeing the others from the corner of her eye.  
  
ÒSomething... Has come up, and I have to leave again.Ó He nervously gulped, hoping she wouldnÕt be sad, and when Catherine nodded and replied with a quiet ÔAll right.Õ Clive knew that Catherine understood the importance of the matter. He wouldnÕt leave unless he had to. The woman turned towards the door and greeted the three drifters who had seemed to ÔdriftÕ inside the house. She put on a warm smile and moved from her spot next to Clive.  
  
ÒDonÕt be shy, come on in. You know youÕre always welcome...Ó She offered them some tea, and they politely accepted. It was Clive who was eager to leave the house as soon as possible, and during the whole conversation had Kaitlyn in his lap.  
  
Jet seemed to agree with Clive, his lavender gaze not once leaving the door. He had somewhat of a caffeine rush, nervously tapping his foot and not even looking at his mug of tea. It seemed the silver-haired male knew something that was coming, and that it was going to be a rough ride. Clive retied KaitlynÕs ribbons and sighed, giving her one last hug before setting her on her feet and walking outside without so much as a hint about where he was headed.  
  
Ò...Well, I guess he needs to say goodbye to everybody before he leaves...Ó Catherine excused her HusbandÕs sudden leave, calmly setting down her mug of tea. Virginia gulped and took a sip of her drink, attempting to hide behind her mug.  
  
They couldnÕt tell Catherine, could they?  
  
Jet glanced over at Kaitlyn, who had found herself a spot next to the box of kittens. The young girl was humming to the mother cat and her kittens, some of them snowy white, and others a rusty orange. He inwardly sighed, acting as if he was waiting to get out the door. They couldnÕt waste any more time. Kaitlyn already looked paler than she used to be.  
  
~  
  
Why did he leave?! Clive was mentally kicking himself, wandering around in the outskirts of HumphreyÕs Peak. His eyes were focused on his feet while he stumbled towards the town entrance. What little time he had left with Kaitlyn for a long time, he was blowing it! He took a deep breath and held it in for courage, marching back to his home. The door was shut, and he was half-ready to knock.  
  
ThatÕs right. Clive was going to knock on his own door. The man blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what he was thinking, and placed his gloved hand on the doorknob.  
  
A minor effort in twisting his wrist to turn the knob, and the light door shuddered open. All eyes were on him, and Catherine managed a weak smile. Had they told her? Clive sighed and returned the smile, just as weakly while he came in without a word, quietly and slowly shutting the door behind him. Clive self-consciously listened for the small ÔclickÕing sound that signified the door was fully closed, and cleared his throat.  
  
ÒI hope that didnÕt come off as too odd. I just needed some fresh air.Ó Clive rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, knowing that he was altering the truth to a small extent. Catherine stood up and took the empty mugs, as if to fill in the awkward silence, while her husband took to staring at the floor.  
  
ÒShall we go, then?Ó He asked, and the rest of his comrades stood to their feet in unison, agreeing. Clive said his goodbyes, a bit prolonged around Kaitlyn, as if he was regretting taking leave.  
  
The next thing Clive knew, HumphreyÕs Peak was a mere lump in the horizon, and they were getting further and further away. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Clive snapped out of it and smiled at the owner of the hand.  
  
ÒIs everything alright, Clive?Ó Virginia asked, rubbing his shoulder for comfort before taking her hand away from him and giving the man a little space. They were on a train, bound for Midland station. Gallows had convinced Clive that Halle would know something along the lines of an antidote...  
  
ÒClive...?Ó Virginia asked, waving a hand infront of his face. Maybe this was she would get his attention. The train entered a tunnel, and he could no longer watch HumphreyÕs Peak grow smaller. Clive responded to her actions by looking her way and half-smiling.  
  
ÒYes?Ó He asked, uncrossing his arms and shifting in his seat. A comforting smile spread across VirginiaÕs face, though she did seem a bit concerned for him. Clive had been staring out the window for the longest time, but now that they had entered the tunnel, he may be more responsive.  
  
ÒI was just wondering how you feel. Are you hungry?Ó Virginia clasped her hands together in her lap, and found herself staring out the window at the darkness. She watched Clive mimick her by staring out the window at the nothingness, and as he shrugged in answer to her question.  
  
Gallows and Jet entered within the next minute, and Virginia greeted them with a warm smile. Gallows sat across from Clive, and Jet across from Virginia. The large baskar thought for a moment, before nudging Clive with his boot.  
  
ÒHey, Clive. What are you thinking about?Ó A long silence followed, another awkward one. Clive shrugged again, trying his best not to be distant. He had to stay happy and optimistic like Virginia was. It would be the only way he could continue.  
  
ÒArrow.Ó Jet broke the silence, and it seemed only Gallows understood what he meant. The baskar looked at Jet, who didnÕt return the glance but instead closed his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
ÒWell, are you going to play, or not?Ó The platinum haired male would feel like an idiot if Gallows hadnÕt piped in, but the Baskar did so.  
  
ÒBaskar!Ó He smiled proudly at his word. It was the alphabet game that Jet had seen Clive play with Kaitlyn a while back. It brought back a few memories that didnÕt matter, and Virginia decided to cut into the next part.  
  
ÒCat!Ó She cheered, nudging Clive as if prod him into the game. Gallows shifted in his seat, trying to think of a word that started with ÔDÕ, but all he could do was his his elbow on the wall. He cringed and grasped his elbow as if trying to recover from the bried injury.  
  
ÒDumbass...Ó Jet stepped in with a semi-serious insult, kicking at the man next to him. Gallows responded by kicking back, and Virginia attempted to stop them.  
  
ÒCut it out you two... WeÕre almost there.Ó  
  
A/N: And yet I call it angst.... Another chapter finished. 


End file.
